Hunger Games:Nathaniel and Ezekiel
by nathanielmorgan93
Summary: In an alternate Hunger Games universe, in District 2 there are born two boys, Nathaniel and Ezekiel. Follow them through their story of fighting through the games, and eventually the rebellion. But will these blood-oath brothers fight together? Or against eachother? (Set in an alternate universe where there's no Katniss, Peeta, or any of the others.)


**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction for 'The Hunger Games' series and it is set in alternate universe from the original (that means no Katniss or Peeta) I own nothing but my OC's and my ideas, this story will be centered around two males, Nathaniel and Ezekiel. Unlike in the original universe the tributes could be either one boy and one girl, two girls, or two boys, so there's only one massive glass ball for all the names. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>In District 2...<em>

In the poorer parts of District 2, there is born a young boy. He is named Nathaniel. He is the oldest child of his mother, who had two other children by different men, so she has three children in all, Nathaniel made by Chad, Alyssa made by Chock, and Montrel Jr. made by Montrel Sr. His father has four children, Nathaniel made with Angela, Shailin made with Sara, and then Easton and Addi made with Leslie. He lives with his mother and his family is much too poor to send him into the academy and so he grows up fighting the richer boys and girls who do go to the academy. He never loses a fight but he is always hurt.

One day as he is walking down an alley at the age of 10, he is jumped by four of the academy trainees.

Amongst the group of trainees there is three boys and one girl, they are all incredibly toned for their age of 10. "Well well well, if it isn't our favorite punching bag? What are you doing today?" The groups leader rhetorically asks.

Nathaniel stands back up and gets into his fighting stance, which looks like a boxer's with slightly wider legs. He feels woozy as the gash above his left eye gushes even more. One of the other boys nervously approaches Nathaniel, simply because Nathaniel has beaten every single academy trainee that has come against him one on one. As soon as the boy gets withing reach, Nathaniel punches him hard in the face, breaking his nose, as the boy groans in pain Nathaniel reaches back and punches him in the temple knocking him out. That's when the other three trainees rush in and start to pummel him, at first he holds his own but the training and numbers of the academy trainees overwhelm him, that's when a shadow seems to drop down behind them. They all stop hitting Nathaniel to turn around and see Ezekiel.

Ezekiel's family is slightly less poor than Nathaniel's family, he is the oldest of six children, all made by Robert and Kelly. The order goes like this, Ezekiel, Alycia, Tyler, Austin, Ashlyn, and Tambree. Ezekiel ran away, knowing that to his family he is more of a bother to feed and nurture than any help, so he roams the cities, stealing food and eating and stealing food to leave for his family. Now this time, he dropped down to help Nathaniel.

The group leader tells the other two trainees to attack Ezekiel, who pulls out a 10 pound steel pole about four foot in length and with two quick jerks knocks out both of the two trainees. When Ezekiel looks up he sees Nathaniel's face (which left eye has swollen closed and has blood dripping out of his mouth and small gashes all over it), Ezekiel sees Nathaniel's face contort into a visage of rage as he uses his legs to trip the leader and as the leader trips his heads hit the brick wall and he becomes dazed, that's when Nathaniel starts to hammer his fists into the other boys face, when the other boy is crying tears and wailing for help and for Nathaniel to stop, Nathaniel just keeps on going. When the boy is either unconscious or dead Nathaniel grabs his head and repeatedly bashes it into the concrete floor. When the boy is obviously dead as his blood and brains are below his head Nathaniel looks up at Ezekiel as he takes the now dead boys combat knife and aims it toward Ezekiel.

"Who are you?" Nathaniel asks him.

"Ezekiel, and you?" Ezekiel asks as he puts away his staff.

"Nathaniel." He replies as he slowly puts the knife in its sheath and straps it to his belt.

"Well done!" Both young boys turn and see one of the academy trainers clapping with a smile. His face has many scars all over it. He gets an evil glint in his eye, then asks, "How would you two like living and training at the academy?"

* * *

><p>Ezekiel's parents were fine with it, he already didn't live with them, his mother was just worried about visiting rights. Nathaniel's family was the exact same way, his mother also worried about visiting rights. Besides that however, they were totally fine with it.<p>

The academy was ran like a military base, you go to sleep at 22:00 and you wake up at 6:00, you have 15 minutes to get dressed and then eat, at 6:15 you run until 7:00 with a varying amount of weight. From 7:00 to 9:00 you train in any combat area you like. From 9:00 to 11:00 you work on any muscle group you like. From 11:00 to 12:00 you get to eat lunch and rest. From 13:00 to 15:00 They are taught on surviving different wildernesses. From 15:00 to 17:00 they are taught on the different districts and their strengths and weaknesses. From 17:00 to 19:00 they are fed dinner and have to run again. From 19:00 to 21:00 they are once again told to train in an area of combat. From 21:00 to 22:00 they have free time.

Nathaniel and Ezekiel for the next three years depending on their weight doubled the weight they carried, and while others only trained on the area of combat they were best at, Nathaniel and Ezekiel trained on their worst and then worked upwards until they were good in ALL areas. And again when people would only work specific muscle groups Nathaniel helped Ezekiel as they both worked EVERY muscle group. And then in their free time they train even more while everybody rests.

Which when they both turned 15 it was no wonder they put in tesserae (your name gets put into the glass ball from where they pick the tributes again but your family gets a year supply of grain and oil for one person). So Ezekiel's name was put in the glass ball once because of him being a tribute, and seven more times for each of his family members, Nathaniel's name was put in the glass ball once for him being a tribute, and four times for his four family members, but during the 73rd Hunger games Ezekiel and a girl were picked.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ezekiel did was kill the morphlings of those games in the arena that was nothing but forest, everywhere. Then he waited for the other careers to hunt down and kill the other districts, the last four tributes were Ezekiel, a career from District 1, a career from District 4, and the girl from District 2.<p>

"Wait, was Ezekiel killed?" The girl asks aloud as she and the other two tributes hike through the forests.

The two male tributes look at eachother before the bigger blonde haired one, Martin, speaks up, "I don't remember an Ezekiel dying..."

The girl starts crying, the two boys are thoroughly confused but the blonde one tries to touch her shoulder, when his hand contacts her she breaks out running, she gets three steps before a throwing knife buries into the back her skull.

The two boys instantly go back to back, the blonde with a sword and the smaller stockier boy with a mace.

"Where the Hell is this guy?" The smaller stockier boy, Damon, asks.

"How should I know?" Martin says aloud as his eyes dart around.

Before Damon can do a witty retort Ezekiel comes down on top of the two boys with knives stuck deep into the top of their skulls and the blades points sticking out of the bottom of their heads.

He takes his knives out of their heads and then retrieves his throwing knife out of the girls skull.

Three cannons go off and Savage lays down on the three dead bodies and starts to sharpen his favorite knife as the ship comes down to pick him up.

* * *

><p><em>At the interview with Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Hunger Games...<em>

"So my young friend! Fifteen years old! Not too shabby! So! What are you going to do after all this is said and done?" Caesar asks Ezekiel.

Ezekiel wordlessly looks across the crowd, silent, before finally replying. "I'm going back to the academy."

The whole crowd erupts in shocked gasps, even Caesar is surprised, "Go back? But what about the money, the mansions, all the fun to be had!"

Ezekiel looks Caesar right in the eye, "My brother and I were born to be warriors. Others are trained but we were born for it. Understand?"

The air gets really tense before Caesar can gain his bearings again and ask, "Y-Your brother? From what I've heard you are the only one of your family to be in the academy..."

Ezekiel grins, "No, not my blood brothers. Nathaniel. My blood oath brother."

Caesar looks up in the air before going, "AH! That one! Oh I've heard about him! From what I've heard you two are the very top of your class, but...who is better?"

Ezekiel squints before replying, "Depends on what way you talk about. He's better at combat, but I'm better at finding people in the wilderness."

Caesar shows an interested face, "Interesting. Well that's it! Thank you for joining us today dear young Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel stands emotionally waves to the crowd, and then walks off the stage to the back.

When Ezekiel comes back to the academy after the games and touring the districts...

"You lucky bastard!" Is the first thing he hears as Nathaniel jogs up to him.

They grasp eachother's forearms in a warrior handshake as their greeting and then Ezekiel tells Nathaniel everything including how it felt to be in the games.

* * *

><p>When the 74th Hunger Games came around Nathaniel and another boy were picked, this was the shortest games ever held. When everybody rushed to the Cornucopia Nathaniel took up an axe in his left hand and a sword in his right and killed all but seven of the tributes, because like Ezekiel in the 73rd Hunger Games, both of the blood oath brothers had a battle rating of a whole twelve. Ezekiel disappeared before anybody even turned around, so the other tributes didn't get a chance to gang up on him, but Nathaniel welcomed the fight. So all of the other tributes (minus the seven who ran when they saw Nathaniel tearing the other tributes apart, one of them were the boy who came with Nathaniel from the 2nd District). Nathaniel didn't stop there though, he immediately took up a bow and a sliver of arrows and started shooting, he was able to kill one and wound one, accuracy wasn't one of his best things. He decapitated all of the tributes he killed (starting with the wound he wounded with the arrow) and made a small pile of heads at the base of the Cornucopia.<p>

He then set out to find the other seven tributes who escaped. At the end of the fourth hour he was chasing one boy up a snowy mountain. Half the arena was a rocky volcanic landscape while the other was a torturous winter. When the game-makers saw how psychotic Nathaniel was they tried to kill him in a snow avalanche, couldn't have a psycho winning. When all the snow was settled though, the world was surprised when Nathaniel crawled out of the snow bed.

"HAHAHA, YOU THINK THAT WOULD KILL ME?! I AM WINNING THIS THING!"

Nathaniel went on and killed everyone before the sun rose on the next day.

* * *

><p><em>At the district 2 tribute pickings...<em>

"Alright brother, this year it's your turn, have fun!" Nathaniel says as he claps Ezekiel on his back.

Ezekiel grins, "Yeah, I know."

The Academy's headmaster (the same man that took them in from the academy all those years ago) is the one who pulls the name.

"And the first tribute from District 2 is...Ezekiel!"

The crowd goes crazy in applause for Ezekiel knowing his skill and reputation.

"Hey look at that! You don't even have to volunteer!" Nathaniel says as he grabs and squeezes Ezekiel's shoulder.

"And the second tribute from District 2 is..."

The crowd goes completely silent, figuratively hanging on the edge of their seats.

The headmaster then finally finishes his sentence, "...Nathaniel."


End file.
